


He Bleeds the Way Humans Do

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Near Death, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter froze when he saw the blood, the blood that didn’t stop escaping the opening the bullet he had skillfully planted in the back of the boy who wasn’t a monster just a human boy running around in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Bleeds the Way Humans Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write a story where Stiles nearly dies (again, I’m so glad its Sunday and the last day of my punishment) but doesn’t die.

 

The bullet flies in a clean unbreakable line, cutting through the cool autumn air, and it hits its target perfectly. Right into the retreating back of the prey he has been tracking and the blood starts oozing instantly. The young male stops running before the body collapses to the ground,  drops to the floor, the hunter sees as if in slow motion how the blood starts getting everywhere, the blood falls to the grass in a constant stream pooling around the kid who isn’t much older than sixteen, it stains the kid’s clothes.

 

The hunter panics because he knows now that this child isn’t a werewolf; this kid he has just killed is human just like he is.

 

He could leave, run and just leave the boy to die on the narrow path, but he’s not that heartless, he’s not an animal. He hurries over to the boy, but before he even reaches the boy there is a feral creature tackling him to the ground the gun in his hand flies out of his weak grasp. The hunter is pushed into the ground by the thing he had come to hunt.  The sharp claws are drawing blood, the creature growls dangerously telling the hunter to take care because one wrong move and those sharp canines will break him.  

 

It’s the Alpha, he can tell as much because there is no way in hell normal wolves have glowing red eyes. It growls, enraged without a doubt that he dared to enter its territory. This is a killer intent to finish him, he knows this.

 

He hears the sound of the Alpha’s pack fast approaching. From the loudness the hunter knows this is a young pack of not-born wolves. Afew seconds later he can hear a distressed howling sound coming from one of the wolves and when he turns to glance at the now transformed Scott McCall he is shocked because he hadn’t thought that the boy was one of the monsters, he had not thought the boy could be part of these abominations he had come to hunt.The wolf makes a distressed sound as it drops down on his knees beside the human boy whom the hunter had taken down the body is unmoving where it had dropped but minutes ago.

 

The rest of the pack joins the werewolf who looks unsure of whether or not his touch would do more harm than good, the beasts are all making distressed sounds as they gather around the boy, and for the first time in his life the hunter has his doubts about who the true monster is in this strange hour of sorrow and confusion.

 

Soon all but one of the werewolves has changed into their human shapes, only the Alpha remains in his true Alpha form.

 

`Put some pressure on the wound.´ the largest of the wolves says, voice sure and unwavering, the hunter needs a moment to remember the name of the impressive male who removes his t-shirt and hands it over to the curly hair youth kneeling down beside the dying boy.

 

Boyd Vernon, the hunter thinks.

 

`There’s too much blood.´ the Lahey kid whimpers as the t-shirt pressed against the wound changes color.

 

McCall takes the pale unmoving hand of the human boy, the werewolf holds on to the hand with both of his own and he’s crying like someone had just killed his brother, but the hunter knows that McCall is an only child.

 

`Come on Stilinski.´ one of the other males growls, and the hunter is shocked to find this werewolf to be Jackson Whittemore. He watches as Whittemore pulls out his phone, the werewolf may try and look like he isn’t as afraid as the others are over the wellbeing of the kid that is bleeding out on the ground.

 

And the name Stilinski finally hits the hunter, and he knows he’s fucked up beyond belief; there are only three Stilinski’s in Beacon Hills one is the remains of Claudia Stilinski who has been laid to rest in the Beacon Hills cemetery, the other is the kid bleeding out on the ground, and the third one if Sheriff Stilinski. Knowing that he had just gun-down the sheriff’s son makes the hunter feel even worse.

 

`Are we going to kill him?´ the female werewolf asks eyes glowing yellow and tears of anger are streaming down her face, the hunter expects death but the other wolves growl at her, even the Alpha disagrees with her and the hunter gawks at them all.

 

`No. We’ll hand him over to the sheriff.´ the Alpha snarls as soon as he has turned into his human form, then the beast proceeds to break the hunters arm while growling into his hear, `But I can still hurt you.´

 

`DEREK! ´ McCall cries out, desperate and fearful, and the curly haired boy is also crying and the Hunter knows without hearing the heartbeat that the boy is close to death.

 

`Boyd! ´ the Alpha barks and within seconds the Alpha is replaced with a younger male who proceeds to put an unfair amount of pressure against the broken arm of the hunter.

 

The hunter expects the Alpha to give the boy the bite but the Alpha whines as he picks up the body, and before the hunter can process the surprise actions of the Alpha the beast is running and McCall follows the Alpha.

 

A few hours late while the hunter was handcuffed to his hospital bed where he was because the betas hadn’t cared much about keeping him unharmed once the Alpha had left they fractured his ribs and broke his nose and he four of his toes were also broken, the sheriff of Beacon Hills enters the room and the hunter knows from just one look at the sheriff that this is a man who would not hesitate to shoot him where he is if his son had died. He knows that this is a man who would do anything for his family, in this case for his son.

 

`You nearly killed my son.´ the sheriff says with a voice cold and tight, there is such anger in the eyes which was probably an unfamiliar look, there was a look to the man that made the hunter wonder what sorrows had struck the man so hard that you could see the carvings of grief all over the features.

 

`I’m sorry.´ the hunter apologized, because he is sorry, he never meant to hurt an innocent kid.

 

`I don’t care if you are sorry or not.´ the sheriff snaps, `You nearly killed my son and I will make sure you pay for it. Do you hear me? ´

 

The hunter nods.

 

`The pack won’t come after you, not unless you pull some strings and get off with just a slap on the wrists.´ the fact that the sheriff knows about the monsters has the hunters eyes widening, `You are damn lucky Hale loves my son enough not to kill you, but I swear if my son dies there is not a place on this earth you can hide in because they will come for you and if not then I recommend you hide somewhere where there are no windows, because one day if my son dies I will find you and put a bullet between your eyes.´

 

The hunter doesn’t know how to react to the threat, but he knows from the look in the father’s eyes he knows there will be a target on his back if he tries to escape his crime without the proper punishment.

 


End file.
